


I'm sexy and you know it

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: College, Crossdressing, Dancing, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Alexander has a very special plan for Mark.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kinktober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948879
Kudos: 9





	I'm sexy and you know it

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 28: strip tease/praise kink! Alex was my obvious choice for both XD

Alexander loved high heels. He loved the way they clattered on the floor as he walked, he loved strutting, he loved the way everyone always turned to watch him when he did.

And that evening he had a very special plan for Mark.

He had made him sit on a chair he had placed in the middle of the room, then he had closed himself in his bathroom to get changed.

He was wearing red stilettos, long red gloves and a red Jessica Rabbit style dress. Underneath, he had a black lace thong and fishnet thigh highs. Of course he had put some make-up on too, taking particular care of his red lips and black winged eyeliner.

Before getting out of the bathroom he pressed the play button on his stereo’s remote, which started to play his strip tease song; he wanted Mark to be alert when he opened the door.

He hid behind the wall and showed one leg, moving it with the music for a few seconds before stepping out and beginning to dance.

He mischievously smiled as he saw Mark focused on him, tensing on his chair as if he barely controlled himself from jumping on him.

Alexander took a step towards him and slowly and sensually took off one of his gloves, playing with it before tossing it away.

He did the same with the other glove, still dancing at the music.

At every step he took he removed one article of clothing one after the other; he had thoroughly prepared that show and he knew that by the time he reached Mark he would be completely naked.

He very slowly lowered the dress’s shoulder straps, turning his back to Mark before bending down to take it off, showing off his almost naked ass.

When he stepped out of it and turned back to his friend he grinned; Mark was almost drooling and he clearly had a bulge in his pants.

Next two steps he walked out of his stilettos, taking some time to dance in only thigh highs and thong to show off and provoke him further.

When he bent down to take off his fishnets he could hear the other hold his breath.

He played with his stocking and danced, then he threw it at his current lover; as he expected, Mark snatched it and brought it to his nose to inhale his perfume as he stared at him.

Alexander felt a warm shiver run up his spine, so he immediately did the same with the other.

He was left with his thong, just one step away from an obviously horny Mark.

He played with the edge of his underwear as he danced, slowly turning his back to his friend again, then he bent down to take it off and looked at him from between his legs.

Mark was barely holding back from touching him, so Alexander decided to reward his patience: he straightened up, faced him and straddled his thighs.

The other young man promptly placed his hands on his lover’s hips to pull him closer, making him rub against his hard-on.

“Do you have something to tell me, Mark?” Alexander purred on his lips as he wrapped his arms around his friend’s neck.

“You’re beautiful,” he started. “No, more than that. You’re gorgeous. You’re absolutely perfect. Sexy as hell. A god on Earth.”

Alexander grinned at those praises that went straight to his groin and were helping him get hard as much as the rubbing.

“Go on,” he encouraged him.

“I could spend all my days worshipping you. Everything about you is perfect and deserves to be worshipped.”

Alexander slid a hand between them, freeing Mark’s hard-on from his pants to make their dicks rub against each other.

Both of them soon began to pant, and Mark’s creativity on praising his lover was completely lost as he was getting closer and closer to his orgasm.

That didn’t prevent him from repeating how gorgeous and perfect Alexander was over and over, which the latter clearly still appreciated a lot.

They had their foreheads pressed against each other, panting on each other’s lips as Alexander moved one hand between them to masturbate them both together.

They moaned louder and louder, shivering as their orgasm mounted inside them like a tide, its warm waves of pleasure washing over them.

Mark came first with a low groan, hugging Alexander tight as he unloaded in his hand.

The latter let go of him to focus on himself, tilting his head back as he quickly brought himself over the edge too and let out a shout.

He collapsed against Mark, hugging him back as they both caught their breath, smiling in satisfaction.


End file.
